


Chill Pill

by deumion



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Community: let_it_loose_df, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deumion/pseuds/deumion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light really needs to relax.</p>
<p>[originally written for the DFF kinkmeme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill Pill

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for the Dissidia kinkmeme, and after inspiration from another fellow 'anon', here I am, de-anoning. In a way.

Lightning would not hesitate to admit that the entirety of their merry little band had problems. Jecht had his alcoholism. Kain had a chip on his shoulder the size of a cinderblock. And she, well, she knew she was messed up, somehow. How did she know this? Well...

The fourth member of "team Cosmos", that nameless warrior, had his own problems, most of them rooted in how he had taken the weight of the world onto his own shoulders apparently of his own volition. It wasn't like Cosmos would _ask_ him to do that. She was too...nice. But he had, and if he didn't relax soon, he would get someone killed.

She knew it. She was sure she'd seen it before, not that she could say when, or where--someone tensed up so tight, wound up taut, who couldn't think clearly, who made mistakes, and made mistakes when lives rested in their hands...not a pretty picture. And it was clear, with this guy that just telling him to chill out and take a breather every once in a while wouldn't do anything. She'd tried that, of course--suggesting it, then saying it, then demanding it, in increasing decibels--but it hadn't done any good. Everything she tried, to her frustration, just perversely made him more steeled and stiff. It was time for desperate measures.

And this was how she knew she had some issues: Here she was, attempting to resolve her problems with a guy she didn't even _like_ all that much...by crawling into his tent late at night, when everyone else slept. A tiny voice, a tiny, _rational_ voice in her head repeatedly pointed out that this was objectively absurd, but she ignored it. This had to work. Even if she was, well--maybe a bit skinny, and maybe her breasts were too small--he was still a guy, still a human guy (right?). And she knew how they worked.

She had to strain her eyes to see in the gloom of the night, lit only by starlight, moonlight, and the low-burning remains of the fire that come through the fabric. It's cramped, too, as the tents are not large and the Warrior is not small, but there's still enough space for her to pick her way alongside the length of his body, a long crawl made longer by repeated freezing at his stirring in his sleep. He slept almost on his side, only a thin cover draped over him, and himself in but the tight black clothes he wore under his armor, in the day. It's rather...interesting, Lightning muses, the realization that the armor doesn't add nearly as much to his frame as she thought it did, that he really is that broad-shouldered, that deep-chested, that--

"--hualgh!"

\-- _strong_. Almost in the space of time it took her to blink, she'd brushed a bit hard against his side--and he had practically rocketed up, awake, and the next thing she knew his hand on her throat had forced her onto her back. He's flipped himself over her, and the part of her that can still register things other than her windpipe being crushed sees him taking up his sword with a sense of dread, and she shuts her eyes.

"...Lightning?" He sounds stunned, disbelieving, and she cracks open one eye to see that the emotion, miraculously enough for him, is also on his face as well.

"Let _go_ ," she chokes out, hoarse and cranky, and almost instantly he does so, and backs off of her--grateful, but not showing it, she massages her throat, alternately coughing and taking deep breaths.

"What are you _doing_?" A beat. "Where are your clothes?"

Yes, there was that little detail. She's not naked, it'd be plain _stupid_ to skulk about naked, but she is in only a bra and her tight little black shorts. She figured it would make things easier. Save on clean-up afterwards. And well, maybe if things had gone according to plan...

"In my--" she tries, but her voice is hoarse, so she clears it and tries again, "In my tent." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...Why aren't you wearing them?" His bewilderment is beginning to turn into sternness, which is the last thing she needs, so she does the first thing she can think of: Grabs for his groin.

(All right, it was a bad idea, but it was _his_ fault for ruining her initial seduction attempt).

In any case, he's back to staring, and Lightning presses her advantage, slides closer to him. "'Cause," she said, making her voice low and sultry, "I want _this_." She punctuates the final word with a light squeeze, which has two effects: One, it kills whatever the Warrior had been planning to say, turning it into a gasp, and two, it makes her gasp, and look down in the dim light, and grope a bit more...she didn't think he'd have something like this.

"Lightning--" he sounds like he might be trying to protest, so she slides closer, leaning in close to him. In the process, one bra strap slides off her shoulder, down her arm, and though she can barely see his face, she's sure his eyes followed that motion.

"Shhh," she whispers, still playing low-and-sexy. "Don't you want a good night?" All right, the lines are cheesy, but she's never done this before, just making it up as she goes along--and it isn't like she'd need to be sophisticated with _this_ guy. She moves her hand slightly, along the clothed bulge, and to her satisfaction she thinks he's beginning to harden.

"Lightning..." the Warrior's voice this time seems softer, more hesitant, which is why she doesn't hush him again--but then his presence in the tent becomes steely, and he begins to speak in his lecturing tone. "I don't know why you're--"

"That--" Lightning says quickly, pointing at him with her other hand, her voice back in its usual register and more normal tone. " _That_ is why."

"What are--"

"You. Need. To. Relax." She punctuates each word with a jab into the firm muscle of his chest. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack at this rate. And I can't think of anything _else_ \--"

"Lightning--"

"--so you had better _appreciate_ this, you colossal ass."

He sighs. "I don't want to burden you."

Her first instinct is to ask him how he thinks quality time with what he's got between his legs would be a burden, but she manages to shove that aside with a note of _you've got_ issues, _Farron_. "It's not. I--" ...clearly didn't think ahead enough when planning this.

"It isn't?" There's something very...strange and un-Warrior-like in his tone.

"Look," Lightning said, blatantly dodging the question, "if this doesn't relax you, nothing will. Am I right, or what?"

There's a long silence, before he agrees. "It would aid in relaxation..."

"Then," Lightning is recovering some of her old bravado, some of the act she had put on prior, and she squeezes his cock, still slightly hard under her palm, as she presses herself against him, "Lie back, and enjoy."

To her amazement, he obeys, without further equivocating, and she barely hesitates before she is straddling his thighs, settling into the position with only a bit more hip-rocking than was strictly necessary as she begins to unlace the front of his pants. Unconsciously, she's licking her lips--she'd decided before even entering the tent, she was going to suck him, but now she is something other than businesslike about it.

She pushes the pants down, just far enough, and he's already, it feels, completely hard--she smiles, that was fast. He must be as aroused as she was beginning to acknowledge herself becoming. First, now that he's free of the pants, she strokes along the shaft, as much for her own benefit as his--she wants to know the shape of his cock, to widen her smile as she realizes she was wrong, _this_ is full mast...and to actually gasp when her other hand ventures under his cock, to fondle him; those have to be the largest balls she's ever encountered.

Throughout this, he's silent--Lightning rather suspects that it's because he has no idea what he could say--silent except for his breathing, growing steadily hoarser and harsher as she toys with his balls, rolling them in her hand, offering a gentle squeeze. She smirks down at him, though she's sure he can't really see it. But, he can almost certainly see what she does next, see her silhouette drop until she is kneeling, ass in the air, her face nuzzling the base of his cock.

He groans, then, but she can hardly hear it over her own satisfied _mmm_ and that wiry hair against her cheek, a clean but musky smell in her nose. Lightning kisses the base of his cock, rubs her cheek along the shaft, then trails her tongue up the side of it. Lightly, lightly, only a little contact at first...her hands, elbows on either side of the Warrior's hips, slide over his skin until they're back on those beautiful balls, cupping and stroking and she moans again, her tongue coming out to fully lick the head of it.

He tastes _good_ , so good, slightly salty...she trails her open mouth down the underside of his cock, wet, until she reaches his sack, and--she can't not kiss one, lick the other, go back to the first, see how far she can get her mouth around it. There are a few wispy hairs, but Lightning doesn't mind at all--involuntarily she's starting to squirm, trying to adjust position so she can squeeze her thighs together, to get some kind of pressure so she can relieve the ache. A long lave of her tongue over one, drawing it into her mouth to release it with a wet sound--she has to gasp for breath afterward, her breath comes short and shallow and rapid.

But now...she leaves his balls, leaving them in her own capable hands, trailing her tongue up the Warrior's cock--he's panting heavily, and she suspects his leaning back on his elbows is the only reason she doesn't have his hands in her hair. Beads of precome are sliding down it, but she finds them, licks them up before reaching his head, and opening wide to take it inside.

One hand pumping the shaft, one hand toying with his balls, and her mouth enveloping the head, tongue playing with his foreskin and running over its smoothness then along where it meets the shaft...she's certain, from the moaning he's doing, this is enough to get him off. But it's not enough for her, for her shaking and squirming, having slid down from her knees to lie between his legs, trying to find something to press her pelvis against but meeting only with flat ground. So frustrating...she needs more.

Lightning adjusts her position, pulls herself up--the head of his cock leaves her mouth with a wet pop, and though the sound he makes is vaguely protesting, she pays no mind--instead, she takes a deep breath and lowers her head, taking his cock, head, then some of the shaft, until he presses against the back of her throat--he's gasping, but she's still ignoring him, bracing herself. Sheer force of will is what keeps her throat working, until the head is swallowed. The effort makes her tear up, and for a moment she looks along the amount of shaft remaining and doubts--then he hisses out her name in a tone she's never heard, never even expected to hear, and it's no longer an issue of can, it's an issue of _must_.

She forces her head down. A little more. It's an amazing feeling, not comfortable but needed, so badly. Opens her mouth so far her jaw aches--a little more. He's tense, but it's a different kind of tense, like he's restraining himself from bucking into her hot mouth. Thin breaths through her nose, trying to keep getting enough air--a little more. Tongue depressed in her mouth, the tip past her lips--a little more, a little more, and then when her cheeks and nose are brushing against the wiry silver hairs--one last bit, and there. The moan of satisfaction she makes feels like she dragged it from every inch of her body, up from her fingers and toes, deep enough to shake the earth.

And because Lightning doesn't know how long she can keep this up, she moves her head and neck carefully, but quickly, jerky motions that are mirrored by her hips--her knees bent and legs spread and feet in the air and _thrusting_ , even with no purchase to thrust against--it's a mess, a hot mess, but because the Warrior is practically chanting her name she suspects he's close too, so a little bit longer, a little bit more--

Then his groan is loud and he's coming, she can feel his cock pulse in her mouth...she begins to release his cock, easing it out, but she wants the head in her mouth, wants to have it all, all, take it all, and then--he's spurting, she's swallowing, and she's _coming_. Delicious tension stretches on forever, then finally stops, and she relaxes in a heap, faintly aware of come spilling from her lips as she finally relinquishes his cock--just how much _had_ he come? it seemed impossible--and the both of them lie in a panting, exhausted, sated heap.

He's the first one to move, and part of Lightning expects him to tell her to be on her way, no part of her expects what he actually does: pulls her up, to the head of the bedroll, and wraps his arms around her. Her limbs are heavy but she stirs a bit, prodding at one arm.

"What are you do--" He shuts her up with two fingers on her reddened lips.

"Relaxing."


End file.
